Flock Makeover
by xxXRandomRainbowSkittlesXxx
Summary: The rest of the flock are setting Max and Fang up. First? Makeovers! 3 month makeovers. Just to torture them.  FAXFAXFAX
1. Chapter 1

The Makeovers

**A/N**

**Nudge: Yay! Finally! Fun!Fun!Fun!  
**

**Me: Oh, hi trusty readers. I got a random idea, and… you'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fluffy pink clouds. Okay, _fine _I don't own anyone or anything. J.P won't give me any yet.**

**Isn't it ironic that I'm getting my hair done as this is written?  
**

MAX'S POV

" Do we _HAVE_ to do this? " I asked my little sister, Ella.

" Yes. We're gonna make Fang like you, if it's the last thing we do!" She said. Angel and Nudge nodded at her side. Little traitors.

" It'll take about 3 months." Nudge said. " Oh, this will be _so_ FUN!" she squealed, jumping.

" Yeah, on JUPITER!" I said,rolling my eyes." _Please?"_ I begged.

"No," they all said. I sighed, and they layed out the game plan.

FANG'S POV

" Come on, dude, you gotta step up your game." Iggy said.

" Whatever, Ig."

" Come on, _please?_" He said.

" Fine," I said, caving. I actually was working on it. Meaning, I was talking more. " What do I have to do?"

" One second." He said, and walked into a different room. I swear, there's something up here.

ELLA'S POV

" One second, be right back." I said. I walked up a flight of stairs.

"Fang in? " I asked. Iggy nodded.

" For an wall, he sure did cave." He said. " How about Max?"

" Max was... forced." I said, suppressing a laugh. " Step one: Hair." I said to Iggy, and he nodded.

This was gonna be fun.

Max's POV

" Time for hair!" Ella said, skipping in.

" Oh, snap." I said. Ella and Nudge huddled, holding a hair-box. Lethal. I shuddered. They came back to me.

" Time for blindfolds!" Nudge sang, tying black cloth on my eyes.

So _that's_ what Iggy feels like. I said.

Ella's POV

Snip, snip. Locks of dirty blond hair fell to the ground. Nudge handed my the curling iron.

Sst! Max's hair curled up.

" You look _great_, Max." I promised. Nudge cut off part of her bangs. I curled it. This would work so well.

" Is it done yet?" Max said, tense. I could tell she was filled with adrenaline.

" Almost." I said. Nudge was streaking a brown hair dye into a bit of hair, and made a small braid.

"Okay, Max. Walk into the bathroom now. ZOMG! You look _so _great!" Nudge said. She started to continue, but I covered her mouth.  
"Well, It's _okay..._" Max said, but I could tell she liked it.

* * *

**Me: So, You like? Next: Fang's hair. **

**Nudge: Max looks AWESOME! Go me! Go Ella! Go Angel!**

**Me: Nudge, what do you say to the loyal awesome readers?**

**Nudge: Give us cookies?**

**Me: No.**

**Nudge: Nudge want's a pink disco ball?**

**Me: No and No. **

**Nudge: Ohh! Read and Review! Please, so she'll be happy on our first day of school! **

**Me: And, Do give us cookies.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**  
**Wings: NO, not the author, but the one from Her, new Fic!**  
**Me: Ahem. My laptop.**  
**Wings: Mine!**  
**Me:Mine!**  
**Wings: MINE!**  
**Me: Don't make me throw this...* holds up stuffed Iggy doll***  
**Wings: Where'd you get that? I mean- the Max gift store?**  
**Me: * drops doll in lava pit***  
**Wings: AHA! I still have my star kitty!**  
**DISCLAIMER: pie. me no own. blah blah blah. Green elephants, star kittys, *-.-*, ( which, I DO own)**

FANG POV  
"Okay Fang! Time for your makeover!" Nudge said, skipping into the room.  
" How can you skip at a time like this?" I asked, wondering why she didn't get this was worse than snuggling up to an Eraser.  
" Time like what?" She said innocently. She pulled out a box of boy with long black hair, simillar to mine, and read: A look EVERY girl wants! I hope Max is included in that.  
" Okay, it said to 'Gently rub into hair.' Iggy, get a rolling pin." Nudge said.  
" What if i wanted to USE it?" Iggy said.  
"What if I didn't CARE?" Nudge said.  
Iggy grumbled incoherently and returned with a rolling pin.  
Squlech!  
The weirdly colored stuff rolled onto the pin, and was rolled into my hair.

" NUDGE!WHY? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?"  
" What do you- oh crap." Yeah. My hair. Was. Freaking. Pink.  
Max, with her ( awesome and hot) looking hair just HAD to walk in at that moment. She started to crack up.  
" Fang-?"  
" I know." I said.  
" Your hair-?"  
" I don't want to talk about it." I said firmly.  
" Okay, whatever. Just saying, you might need to stop wearing black. Try, like, I dunno. Dresses."  
Grr.  
" Yes, that'll be the day. Me in a dress, yeah right."  
Gazzy stared into space. ( **a/N it's important. Just read.")**  
"Whatever. G'night."  
" Night." I collapsed on the bed with my PINK hair. which was dried so vigorously, it wouldn't come out for a month. . got out my laptop and updated my blog/MDW page.  
**You are reading Fang's Blog.**  
**You are visitor number: More than number 0, that's for sure.**  
**It's Fang again. Listen, I know I'm famous for wearing all black, right? Pink hair won't spoil it, RIGHT? Yes. I'm now Fang the pink-headed bird kid. And it's all Nudge's fault. Grrr. Yeah, now I can't wear black, cause I'd stand out more. Why can't JEB's hair get died pink? Or Sam, the maybe-traitor? Or any other completly evil jerks in the world. COME ON!I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!**  
**- Fang, the pink-headed-NOT-emo-angry-birdkid.**  
My ( stupid freaking PINK) head clunked down onto the key board. I was exhausted, and needed sleep.  
*lines don't exist on google docs*  
I woke up and yawned. I took a shower, brushed my irritatingly pink hair, blah blah blah, and walked to the closet in a towel. I saw a note on it. It read:  
Dear Fang,  
Here is your, special, brand new,wardrobe.  
- Love from, The Flock.  
I opened my door, waiting for my eyes to see black. Then I blinked, surprised. I looked into my closet of- frilly girls dresses?  
" Mini-skirts, Dresses... THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" I yelled. I refused to wear my PJs all day. These were from Angel, with rubber duckies. I wore them to get on her good side. I guess it didn't work.  
Insert curse word of your choice here.  
I had no choice. I put on a hot pink dress. And locked my self in the closet.  
* Some time later*  
Is that- various yummy foods? So- freaking- hungry... I wonder if my power works while moving.  
I walked outside, slowly, carefully, and ran into the kitchen. The whole flock was waiting with cameras. I put my hands up in front of my face.  
" Oh no! You have seen me! I must flee the country and go to Vegas!" ( A/N that line compliments of DragonOfFlame0)  
" Say cheese!" Iggy said. I was blinded by the light.  
" Oh no! We see the light!" Gazzy said, putting his hand to his forehead.  
" Okay, folks. Now, lets post this on Fang's blog!" Max said. Dang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Comments! They're NO-NO-NOTORIOUS!**  
**Wings: * looks at Duram Duram* I blame YOU.**  
**Toothless: * dances to Notorious***  
**Wings: Oh. be quiet.**  
**Toothless will torch you if you don't read and review this story and Disaster Zone. My only review is from the co-author. I will delete ALL of my stories if you don't review it. I'm dead serious.**  
**Wings: Yes. She will. It's on her tasks right now.**  
**Toothless: * inhales, ready to attack***  
**I OWN NOTHING! STOP REMINDING ME! DOLM for Fang's Glare OF Destiny. **  
**I made Max's glare of doom.**

**Blog comments**  
**( 23 )**  
**DragonOfFlame0-** Nice Picture Fang, why don't you sign up for America's Top Model?

**HTTYDluver- ** Fang? What happened to suave, awesome, hottness?

**SheWithWings1010- **I'll tell you. Iggy stole it.

**Talkolot- **He did? How? Was it locked up or something? How? HOW? ARE YOU A STALKER?

**MaximumKickButt- **No, Fang stole it back.

**TheRealFang- **I just wanted to... why are you discussing hotness?

**HTTYDluver- **Uhhhh

**DragonOfFlame0- **Uhh..

**MaximumKickButt- **Uhhh

**Talkalot- **Uhhh...

**SheWithWings- **Uhh..

**TotallyInsaneKid- **If it helps, Max it really hot.

**MaximumKickButt- **O_o

**TotallyInsaneKid- **I get that a lot.

**TheRealFang- *** Fang's Glare of Destiny™*

**MangaAmine- **You are aware that Max has already but bows in your hair.

**MaximumKickButt-** * Max's glare of Doom™*

**CanineUSA- **Max, can you feed me?

**AngelicDevil- **Total, why are you on the computer? Oh, making Akila's Facebook.

**CanineUSA- *** Blush*

**Chef-Pyro14- **Max? Your mom found out about Fang's hair.

**MaximumKickButt- **Oh crap.

**TheRealFang-** Oh crap.

**Talkalot- **Oh crap.

**AngelicDevil- **Oh Crap.

**CanineUSA- **Oh crap.

**TheRealFang- **Ig, where's Gaz?

**Chef-Pyro14-** Using your emo corner.

**TheRealFang- ** *Brutally murders Iggy*

**Chef-Pyro14- **... Dr. M gave us a babysitter. And a dogsitter, just in case Total cheats with Magnolia.

**EllaMartinez11- **Um.. hate to tell you guys, but the babysitter's here-

**DragonOfFlame0- **Good luck! I hope she's the kind that doesn't move in!

**EllaMartinez11- **- And she's moving in.

**MaximumKickButt- **Oh crap.

**TheRealFang-** Oh crap.

**Talkalot- **Oh crap.

**AngelicDevil- **Oh Crap.

**CanineUSA- **Oh crap.

**Chef-Pyro14- **Oh crap.

**The line works now! **  
**Wings: YAY!**  
**Toothless: * Dances***  
**Me: REVIEW IF YOU WANT MY STORIES TO STAY UP!**  
**Wings: * turns up the music***  
**Me: Bye! Review and You'll be in the next comments. **  
**Wings: 3 chapters away from this.**


End file.
